1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with a spacer covering a bridge circuit region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, liquid crystal display is composed of a thin-film-transistor substrate (TFT substrate), a color-filter substrate (CF substrate), and liquid crystal filled between the two substrates. The TFT substrate has a pixel electrode layer disposed thereon, and the CF substrate has a common electrode layer disposed thereon. A voltage difference is provided between the pixel electrode layer and the common electrode layer to drive liquid crystal molecules between the pixel electrode layer and the common electrode layer. In addition, the TFT substrate of a periphery of a display region further has a wire layout disposed thereon, and the wire layout is used to transfer a driving signal to the pixel electrode layer, so that the liquid crystal molecules can be driven. The wire layout includes a plurality of metal layers without being in contact with each other. In order to electrically connect different metal layers, a transparent conductive layer, which is patterned together with the pixel electrode layer, is used to be a conductive layer for connecting different metal layers. However, the transparent conductive layer of the prior art is disposed on each metal layer, and the transparent conductive layer is electrically connected to different metal layers through a plurality of contact plugs. Furthermore, the common electrode layer extends to the outside of the display region, so that the common electrode layer can be electrically connected to the outside. During the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display panel, the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are easily pressed or abnormally handled, so that the transparent conductive layer of the TFT substrate and the common electrode layer of the CF substrate easily approach to each other, even in contact with each other. For this reason, a short circuit between the transparent conductive layer and the common electrode layer will be generated during the manufacturing process, and further result in abnormal display of the liquid crystal display panel.